Dance Of A Little White Feather
by HaloGatomon
Summary: In a terrible chain of events, three of the most important people in Goku's life and two dear friends are killed. To his amazement, he discovers he has a baby daughter who survived what happened. Can Goku cope with raising his daughter alone?
1. Little Miracle

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I also don't own the song in this chapter, I only own my made up characters Halo and Tyler.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 1-Little Miracle  
  
  
"I understand your pain perfectly Son Goku." Shin said, his voice full of sympathy. "But there is something of extremely importance that I must show you."  
Goku turned to look at Shin, the first time since the Supreme Kai had arrived. His eyes were achy, full of sorrow, grief and pain of loss.  
"Can't it wait?" Goku asked quietly.  
Shin shook his head.  
"Believe me, this cannot wait." Shin replied. "You won't want it to wait either."  
Goku sighed in defeat and cleared his eyes of tears.  
"Okay, show me."  
"What I must show you is at Dende's Lookout. If you use Instant Translocation, it will be faster." Shin said.  
Goku nodded and rested his hand on Shin's shoulder. In a matter of second, they were at Dende's Lookout. Waiting there were all the Z Fighters, however Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks were obviously missing. The Z Fighters looked silently at Goku. Though they said nothing, Goku could see the sorrow in their eyes too and he could tell that they wanted to give him their sympathy. Quite frankly, Goku didn't want it and he knew that they knew. Shin then walked towards Dende and took something from his arms. He then walked back to Goku.  
"This is the reason I have asked you here Goku." Shin said.  
Goku peered down and saw something that literally took the breath from him. In Shin's arms, looking up at Goku with huge round black orb eyes, was a tiny baby wrapped in a blue silk cloth. The little baby, apart from having ebony eyes, had black hair and a small ring like symbol on her head. Goku was awe struck and confused.  
"What does this baby have to do with me?" Goku asked.  
"It's where we found her Goku." Yamcha spoke.  
"Her? It's a girl?" Goku asked, watching Shin nod. "Where did you find her?"  
"We found her in the wreckage of the destroyed area." Mirai replied. "She was curled up under some heavy debris, near…"  
Mirai trailed off, not wishing to hurt Goku more, but he had no choice.  
"We found her curled up next to Gohan's body." Mirai said, wincing as Goku turned away. "He was holding her tight in his arms, protecting her. We didn't know why, until we found this."  
Mirai walked next to Shin and held away some of the blue cloth around the baby girl. Goku gasped in shock. The baby had a fluffy light brown tail. The little tail waved around and wrapped itself around the baby's left foot as her hands started grabbing at it.  
"She has a tail?!" Goku asked.  
"I ran some tests on her Goku." Bulma said softly. "There's no doubt about it, she's half Saiyan and half Human. That means only one thing. She's your's."  
Goku looked at Bulma. He was completely shocked and some what afraid.  
"MINE? How can that be?" Goku asked. "Chichi wasn't expecting another child!"  
"We honestly don't know Goku, but she is definitely your's." Bulma replied.  
Goku looked down at the little baby again, who was now content on sucking on her tail. Slowly and a little reluctantly, Goku picked up the little baby girl and held her up to his face. The little baby giggled contentedly, reached out with her tiny hands and patted Goku extremely gently on his cheeks. It was almost as if the baby was saying "Don't cry daddy, don't cry. I'm here, I'll keep you company." Goku then held the baby girl in his arms protectively and she yawn quietly and curled up. The little baby then fell asleep, tail curled up to her chest, sucking her thumb and holding a little bit of Goku's Gi in her other hand. Then, the ring symbol on her head started glowing a tiny bit with a soft golden light.  
"That happened when we found her." Krillin said. "We don't know that happens or why she has that symbol on her head in the first place."  
Goku ran his fingers delicately over the baby's glowing symbol and smiled.  
"I know why she has this symbol on her head." Goku whispered.  
"Why Goku?" Bulma asked.  
"Because she's the little miracle of my angel." Goku replied. "This symbol is her name. Halo, my little Halo."  
  
  
An ear shattering cry wailed through out the Son house. Goku walked into Halo's room and picked up baby Halo. While rocking her gently and hushing her, Goku walked back into his empty bedroom and sat down on his bed.   
"Hush now little Halo. It's okay, I'm here. Daddy's here." Goku spoke softly.  
As Halo's cries started to ease off, Goku remembered Halo's favourite lullaby. He didn't know why it was her favourite, but she always would calm down after hearing it. Clearing his throat, Goku held Halo tightly to his chest and began.  
  
  
Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on   
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together cause  
  
You'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day one  
Now and forever more  
Oh you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
  
Goku leaned backwards and rested himself on the bed with Halo still held tightly and securely in his arms. The little baby was now fast asleep and dreaming peacefully. Goku smiled and rubbed his cheek against Halo's, gifting her with the love and affection she needed to give it back to him. Both fell asleep together as the shining stars twinkled brightly, warming each with familiar affections and compassion.  
  
  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there   
Always  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me this chapter was and if you want more. I promise you lots of action and drama in later chapters ^_^ 


	2. Love As Bright As Stars

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 2-Love As Bright As Stars  
  
  
"Halo?" Goku called loudly from a large rock. "Halo where are you?"  
His voice echoed through out the boulder covered plateau and silence followed. However, a few seconds after, a quiet giggle seemed to radiate from all around. Goku turned in all directions to try and locate the source of the giggles. He it was Halo, but the little angel had run off to hide from her Otousan, a game she particularly enjoyed playing.  
"I'm gonna find you Halo!" Goku called out, hoping that it would cause Halo to either yell back, or move so he could see her.  
Yet again the only response he got were the giggles. Goku frowned and continued looking. He was remarkably impressed with his daughter's astounding ability to hide in places where there wasn't much to hide in.   
Four years had passed since he discovered he had a daughter and those years had been some of the fondest. Halo was constantly surprising her father and friends and adored being with them. Halo was especially fond of her father; she loved him more than anyone else in the world. Everyday she told her friends what a wonderful father she had and how much she cared for him, she would never tire of tell people exactly how she felt.  
Goku smiled to himself as he heard the giggling getting louder.   
"I can hear someone, that sounds like…HALO!"  
Goku jumped down from a large boulder and right in front of Halo. The girl shrieked loudly and ran off while laughing."  
"Come back here you little munchkin!" Goku called, chasing after his daughter.  
"Everyone run! Otousan's gonna get us!" Halo yelled, running behind some rocks.  
Then more shrieks were heard and three other kids ran on ahead in front of Halo.   
These were Halo's best friends. There was Tyler, Colleen and Taran.   
Tyler was a black haired, ebony eyed and very strong boy. He was in fact, Vegeta's and Bulma's son and younger brother of Bra. He had been born a few months after Halo had been found. He was very stubborn like his father, but a very loyal friend and always cheered people up with his humour, especially Halo and Bra.  
Colleen was a cheerful, brown haired and green-eyed girl and Halo's closest friend. She was rather like Marron in terms of personality and very kind. However she was no push over and is never afraid to stand up for what she believes in.  
Taran was a tall, black and brown striped haired and blue eyed boy and one of Tyler's best friends. He was a brave young fighter and often spent his time training with the other Z Fighters like Piccolo, Mirai or 17, but he did play the odd game every now and then with Halo.  
"You'll never catch us dad!" Halo teased.  
"Oh yeah?"  
Goku then picked up the pace and grabbed Halo's left leg and dangled her upside down.  
"Ahhh! Otousan's got me!" Halo cried, laughing in mock horror.  
"Get him!" Tyler yelled a battle cry.  
The three kids then turned around and charged straight at Goku to save Halo. They then jumped on Goku, making him tumble over. Then kids then started tickling him, which sent everyone into hyper laughing fits.  
"Hey stop it! Tickling is cheating! That's not fair! I'm outnumbered!" Goku yelled, trying to get the laughing kids off him.  
From a fair distance away, on a particularly large boulder, Mirai and Piccolo watched the scene unfolding below them.  
"It's nice to see them all having a good time." Mirai said. "But I can't help but wish for things to have turned out differently."  
"Everyone wishes that. It's not a bad thing. What's bad is that your stuck here." Piccolo said.  
"Bit of a bummer really when your Time Machine gets destroyed huh?" Mirai said, half jokingly and half sadly.  
"We will find a way to get you back to your own timeline Mirai." Piccolo said.  
"There's no rush really, my world was on the verge of destruction anyway." Mirai said sadly. "Even mom said not to come back. She forced me to leave without her."  
"You of all people should never give up on hope." Piccolo said.  
Before Mirai could say something, the kid's loud screams of delight erupted once again and the two warriors turned to look at them.  
"Halo's one huge power house. She never seems to run out of energy." Mirai said. "I wonder how she'd react if I did find a way to get make to my timeline."  
"She'd miss you. She's grown quite fond of you." Piccolo replied.  
"Not as much as her father and other friends."  
"You under estimate Halo. I've seen the way she acts around you. She thinks of you as an older brother, like she would to Gohan and Goten if they were still here."  
Mirai kept his head low and was lost deep in thought. He only was removed from them when a chirpy voice interrupted him.  
"Hey Mirai! Hi Piccolo!"  
Mirai looked up and couldn't help but laugh. Halo, Tyler, Colleen and Taran were hanging upside down, courtesy of Goku who was holding them all by their feet. Piccolo simply shook his head.  
"It was the only way I could get them to stop tickling me." Goku said.  
"Darn it, we're beaten again!" Taran moaned.  
"This means war Son Goku!" Tyler yelled, twisting around trying to playfully punch the Saiyan.  
"Okay guys, I think it's time we all calm down now." Goku said, setting the kids down on the boulder next to Mirai.  
"Speaking of which, me and Taran had better get back home." Colleen said.  
"Yeah, our parents will moan at us if we stay out late." Taran agreed. "See you tomorrow Halo-chan, Tyler!"  
"Yeah, bye!"  
"Bye Taran! Bye Colleen!" Halo called, waving as her two friends ran off back home.  
"Talking of which, we'd better be getting back home too." Goku said, looking at the setting sun.  
"Why don't you come to our place for dinner Goku?" Mirai asked. "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind, in fact I'd think she'd be very happy."  
"Yeah! Please can we go Daddy?" Halo asked, pulling on her father's orange Gi.  
"Sorry Halo, not tonight." Goku replied. "I'm really tired and I don't feel too great."  
"Are you ill daddy?" Halo asked in concern, her eyes becoming wide.  
"Just a headache, that's all. Nothing much." Goku replied.  
The last thing he wanted was to worry his daughter.  
"Okay daddy, I understand." Halo said.  
"That's my little angel." Goku said, ruffling Halo's black hair. "Maybe tomorrow yeah?"  
"Okay!" Halo said cheerfully.  
"That'll be fine by us." Mirai said.  
"You bet it will!" Tyler said.  
The small group then said their goodbyes and parted for home.  
  
  
"Yum! That was great daddy!" Halo said happily as she finished her dinner. "You cook so well!"  
"Arigato Halo-chan." Goku said, scratching the back of his head while laughing. "But your mother makes far better food than I."  
"Where is Okasan?" Halo asked curiously.  
Goku stopped what he was doing and sighed silently to himself. Halo had finally asked what he had been dreading. She had obviously asked before that same question, but his answer had always been that he'd tell her later. But, he couldn't do it this time. He couldn't put it off any longer. Goku turned to his daughter who was looking up at the ceiling, obviously making up her own ides of where her mother could be.  
"Is she in the same place as my Oniisans?" Halo asked.  
"Yes Halo, she is." Goku replied.  
Halo looked at her father and noticed his reluctance.  
"Am I still too young for you to tell me?" Halo asked innocently.  
Goku picked up Halo and sat down on the couch and put her on his lap.  
"No Halo, not any more. Your at the age where I can tell you where they are."  
"I am? Then, please tell me!" Halo said excitedly.  
Goku knew he'd have to fight back tears to tell Halo what had happened. He gathered his courage and began.  
"Halo, a long time ago, an evil person came to Earth with a large army and tried to destroy our home."  
"Why daddy? Why would someone want to hurt our homes?" Halo asked.  
"To conquer, to take it over and rule it, like a king." Goku replied.  
"Oh, that's horrible."  
"I know and it was. I didn't want anyone to get hurt or become slaves, so our friends and me went to stop him. There was a big fight between good and evil. He was extremely strong Halo."  
"Stronger than you daddy?"  
"Yes, a lot stronger. We did manage to defeat him in the end, but at a high price. Your mother, two brothers, Tyler's father and older brother were hurt badly and…"  
"They died?" Halo asked, her eyes becoming watery.  
Goku nodded sombrely.  
"Yes, they did. It hurt us all very much, especially Bulma and me. We both lost our mates and our offspring to that monster."  
"How did they die? Did it hurt them?"  
"I…I don't know Halo." Goku said, using ever bit of will power he had to keep himself from crying. "But then, Mirai found you."  
"Where was I?" Halo asked.  
"You were found safe and protected in Gohan's arms. It was a huge shock for me, I didn't even know your mother was pregnant with you."  
"Was I a bad or good shock?"  
"Oh a good one! Of course you were good!" Goku said, hugging Halo tightly. "You mean so much to me Halo Son. You're my daughter and I love you more than words than describe. Without you, I don't know if I could carry on."  
"Do I make you happy then?" Halo asked.  
"Always Halo, always."  
"So where did Okasan, my Oniisans and Tyler's Otousan and Oniisan go? Are they gone forever?"  
"No Halo. They exist in the stars."  
"Which stars daddy?"  
Goku took Halo to the window and pointed up at the brightest stars.  
"That's them Halo." Goku said. "That's where they are. They are also in your heart and mine. If you ever need them, then they'll be there."  
"Really daddy?"  
"Really Halo."  
The two spent a few minutes just hugging each other for support and reassurance.   
"I think it's time you go to bed Halo." Goku said, setting his daughter on the floor. "You go and get changed then I'll tuck you in."  
"Okay Daddy."   
Halo ran into her room to get ready for bed while Goku looked out the window next to him and up at the twinkling stars. He sighed and wiped the few tears that had managed to show through and walked into his daughter's room. Halo was just clambering into her bed while holding her favourite teddy at the same time. Goku smiled and sat on the bed as Halo pulled up the cover up to her neck.  
"Goodnight daddy." Halo said.  
"Goodnight my little angel." Goku replied.  
Goku leaned down and kissed Halo on her forehead while she wrapped her slim arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Goku ruffled her hair softly and got up. He then turned out the light in her room and quietly shut the door.  
  
  
Halo slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She had woken up during the middle of the night and was a little scared.  
"Otousan?" Halo called out. "You there?"  
Halo got no response so she climbed out of bed, dragging her favourite teddy with her. She started exploring the darkened house to find her father.  
"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" Halo kept calling out.  
She checked in Goku's room, but he wasn't there. She looked in the kitchen and sitting room, no sign of him. She looked in the bathroom, the cupboards, the other bedroom which used to be Goten's, but still she couldn't find her father.  
Halo was very scared now. She hated being alone and tears started forming in her eyes as she gripped her teddy harder. Then, Halo heard a sobbing sound.   
"Otousan?" Halo called out.  
There was no answer, but the sobbing sound continued. Halo climbed up the sofa and looked out the window.  
"Otousan!"  
Halo could see her father sitting on the ground, crying to himself underneath the stars. Halo placed her teddy on the sofa and ran outside to her father.  
"Daddy! Daddy what's wrong?" Halo asked in a panic. "Why are you crying?"  
Goku looked up at his daughter. Tears stained his eyes and face and they were filled with pain. He turned away and kept his head low.  
"I'm…sorry Halo." Goku muttered.  
"I don't understand Otousan." Halo said quietly. "Please tell me what's wrong."  
"I…miss your mother and your brother terribly. They mean as much as you do to me. I love them so much, but the pain in my heart won't go away." Goku said, clenching his fists as more sharp tears pierced his skin and fell to the ground. "I feel so alone."  
"But your not daddy!" Halo said, horrified at the thought of her father being alone. "Your not! You have all your friends! You have me!"  
"I know I do, but I can't help but feel like my world is collapsing in on top of me." Goku replied. "I keep feeling this huge pressure upon me, it's suffocating me, trapping me and I have no way out. At night I have horrid nightmares, about all of your being taken away from me. I'm just floating in a void of darkness with no light to guide me in sight. I'm so scared."  
"Oh Otousan, why did you never tell me?" Halo asked.  
"Because I didn't want to worry you or make you afraid." Goku whispered.  
"Daddy you'll never be alone." Halo said, standing in front of her father, making him look at her. "You have all your friends and you have me. And you still have Okasan and Oniisan Gohan and Oniisan Goten. You said that they haven't really left right? They're in the stars Otousan and in your heart. If you ever need them, they'll be there, just like I'll always be."  
Goku stared at Halo for a few seconds, then embraced her tightly in a hug. He let a few sobs escape his throat while Halo did too. The stars which Goku had pointed out to Halo earlier, began shining even more brightly than they ever had done before.  
"Thank you Halo." Goku whispered softly.  
"I love you daddy." Halo said.   
"As do I."  
  
  
  
  
Kawaii or what?????? If you wanna see more, then reply and tell me! ^-^ 


	3. Halo’s Deadly Encounter

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 3-Halo's Deadly Encounter  
  
  
  
"Pan, I'm relaying on you to watch your aunt while I'm gone." Goku said.  
"You bet Grandpa!" Pan said cheerfully.  
"I'll be back soon Videl." Goku said.  
"Sure Goku." Videl replied.  
"See ya soon daddy!" Halo called, waving furiously as she so often did.  
As Goku flew off into the distance, Pan turned to Halo.  
"It's so weird Halo." Pan said. "You're my aunt, but I'm older than you!"  
"It does make you laugh doesn't it." Halo said, giggling.  
"But I don't mind! Better to have a younger aunt than no aunt at all!" Pan said happily.  
Halo nodded in complete agreement and laughed contentedly.   
"Okay you two, inside now." Videl said. "Bra, Marron and Tyler are coming over later and you don't wanna get messing do you?"  
"No way! Come on Halo, we'll think of a game in my room." Pan said.  
"Okay Pan." Halo said.  
The two girls ran inside and practically jumped up the stairs, much to Videl's amusement. Videl then walked down and sat on the sofa and glanced at a framed photo on the small table to her right. In the picture were all the Z Fighters, apart from Halo, looking cheerful, carefree and happy. This picture was taken a week before the tragedy which claimed hundreds of lives, including Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. The end result had also left Mirai Trunks stranded in this timeline, since his Time Capsule had been destroyed. However, there was some hope for him. Bulma, ever since the battle, had been determined to get Mirai back to his timeline and decided that if her future self could build a time machine then so could she.  
Videl sighed softly to herself as her mind went back to the last time she saw Gohan.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I have to go help my father fight, Videl." Gohan said, holding his wife close to his chest.  
"Then let me come with you." Videl whispered.  
"You know I can't let you do that. It's too risky and I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt or died. Besides, who would look after Pan?"  
"I could ask Bulma, she's already watching Marron and Bra."  
Gohan shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Videl, not this time."  
"At least…promise me you'll come back to me and Pan."  
"Videl…I don't know if I can promise that. I can't because I have no idea what'll happen, you know how powerful this enemy is; you of all people remember what happened to Vegeta. A Saiyan never breaks a promise Videl that's why I can't promise you that I'll come back. I will however, promise you that I'll always be with you in your heart and soul, no matter what happens."  
Videl hugged her husband tighter, laying her head against his muscular chest as silver tears spilled from her eyes. She knew in her heart that Gohan was right and the promise he made was the promise that would never be broken. Gohan lifted her head gently so he could see her face. He softly wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled lovingly.  
"Take care of Pan for me while I'm gone and take care of yourself." Gohan whispered, kissing Videl forehead. "I'll always love you."  
"And I'll always love you Gohan." Videl said, kissing his cheek.  
Gohan then floated above the ground, blew Videl a kiss and flew off in the direction of the already raging final showdown.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That was the last time she saw Gohan alive. As she came back to reality, Videl felt bitter tears flowing down her cheeks. There were days when Videl felt that Gohan's promise had been broken, but she knew it hadn't. Her heart hurt so much from the grief. Videl got up, walked to the window and looked into the sky. Amazingly, but not to her surprise, she could just manage to see a single star shining in the daylight sky. She knew who it was, she just wished she could grow a pair of satin white wings and fly up to him.  
"Oh Gohan." Videl whispered. "You have no idea how much we, how much I miss you. You're not here to watch your daughter grow up, your sister neither. I know your watching over us, but it's not the same. Pan growing up into a beautiful girl and she's very strong like you. Halo too, is a strong for her age, but that's not to be unexpected. She's always asking about you and everyone else up there. She so badly wishes to meet you and know you like she should. Halo has two brothers and a mother, whom she's never met. It's not fair; it's not right. You should be here Gohan, to watch everyone grow up. We should be together, to live, love and grow old together. But no matter what Gohan, I know you're always with me and everyone else, you all are. I love you Gohan."  
Though Videl couldn't see, the star shimmered more brightly in reply.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea Halo." Bra said.   
"But I wanna go explore!" Halo said. "I'm bored."  
"Yeah but it's dangerous." Pan said.  
"Isn't your father going to be coming back soon anyway, Halo?" Marron asked.  
"All the more reason for us to go on a quick adventure then!" Halo said.  
"Well we want to stay inside since it's raining and Videl won't let you go on your own." Bra said.  
Halo sighed and walked towards the door.   
"I'll just go get some drinks then." Halo said sadly.  
Halo walked slowly downstairs and noticed Videl asleep on the sofa. Halo looked back upstairs, then back at the front door and smiled to herself.   
"No one will mind if I just go for a little run around." Halo thought, opening the front door.  
No sooner had Halo walked out the door than the lightning and thunder started ripping across the dark sky. Halo, though a little nervous, didn't let it worry her and she run off cheerfully into the tall trees. Halo jumped around for about 10 minutes before she sat down to take a break. Halo let the large raindrops refresh her as they splashed across her gentle features and ran down her body.  
It was then that Halo's senses suddenly alerted her to a presence. Halo stood up and looked around. It was dark so she couldn't see much, but she let her senses guide her. Soon enough she saw the back of a small figure sitting down in a tiny clearing muttering.  
"Erm, hello?"  
The figures spun around and fell over in fright. Halo winced.  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Halo said.  
The figure stood up. He was the same height as Halo, maybe a little taller. He looked human, apart from a few features. He had dirty blonde hair which stood out in sharp spikes, two small black horns on the side of his head, dark green spikes sticking out from his back, a unicorn like tail and small dragon wings.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" The figure asked harshly.  
"Oh my name is Halo Son. Who are you?" Halo replied.  
The figure raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"My name is Rogue." The figure replied.  
"Hmm, that name sounds familiar, but from where." Halo thought to herself.  
"Tell me, are you related to Goku Son?" Rogue asked.  
"Yeah, he's my father. How'd you know him?" Halo asked.  
A large and very menacing smirk slid across Rogue's face and Halo instantly become extremely afraid.  
"Deary deary me, how stupid of your father to let you wander to your death young Halo Son." Rogue said sinisterly.  
"What do you mean?" Halo asked in fear.  
"Has he not told you about me?" Rogue asked. "Did he not tell you what happened to your mother and your two brothers along with Vegeta, Trunks and other pathetic weaklings that live o0n this planet."  
"They were killed, b y a terrible monster a long time ago." Halo said.  
Rogue's vicious smirk increased and all too quickly, Halo realised what Rogue was talking about. Her senses saved her as Rogue threw a powerful blood red energy ball at her. Halo flew backwards and landed hard the wet ground, nearly slipping. She assumed a fighting stance, trying to break her fear.  
"It's you! IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED THAT TRAGEDY!" Halo yelled.  
"Well it took you long enough." Rogue said, walking towards Halo.  
"But…but dad said that you were dead!" Halo said.  
"I'm sure he did." Rogue replied, standing opposite Halo. "But he was wrong. I survived! Now I shall claim my revenge on him and those other fools!"  
"YOU LEAVE MY FATHER ALONG!" Halo screamed, baring her teeth.  
"Oh I won't kill him right away. Where's the fun in that?" Rogue said. "No, I think I'll let him suffer by killing you."  
Halo growled fiercely. Half of her was terrified, but the other half was furious that this beast that had killed her mother, brothers and her friend's father and brother was still alive and ready to get revenge.  
"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM!" Halo yelled, her Ki level rising dramatically.  
"And what are you going to do about it little girl?" Rogue taunted.  
Halo finally cracked. Head thrown up high in the air she screamed for all she was worth. A bright golden aurora wrapped itself around Halo's body and she transformed into a Super Saiyan. This was the first time she had reached the level and she was the first female Saiyan to do so. She stood opposite Rogue, totally covered in golden flames, her aqua eyes burning with a fierce fire. Rogue was drawn back by the power since he didn't expect it. Halo used this to her advantage and shot forward. She punched him in the face, twisted behind him and kicked him in the back, blasted upward and finally elbowed him in his chest so he crashed into the ground with a sickening thud. Halo landed straight opposite and breathed heavily. Since she had never used the Super Saiyan powers before, she wasn't used to it and tired easily.  
Suddenly, she heard a cruel laugh. To her disbelief, Rogue rose from the crater surrounded by poisonous purple aurora, not one single scratch on his body.  
"This can't be happening!" Halo said in shock. "Not even a scratch! Surely you can't be THAT powerful!"  
"YOU LITTLE FOOL!" Rogue screamed. "WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR PATHETIC FAMILY AND FRIENDS DIED? BY UNDERESSTIMATING MY POWER! NOW YOU DIE!"  
Rogue's power increased even more, causing the entire Earth to shake. Halo stood froze to the spot in fear. Then, pure electricity blasted down from the sky and hit Rogue. Then, his power harnessed the lightning and turned it into a deadly black colour.  
"I hope you'll have no hard feelings towards me Halo Son." Rogue smirked. "It's just that I know your father, Son Goku, cares very deeply for you and that's why I must kill you. Farewell little angel."  
Rogue then stuck his hand out and the lightning shot from his hand into Halo's body, impacting on her chest. Halo screamed to unknown decibels and was blasted by the power. Halo crashed into many trees before smashing into the ground. Halo lay still for a few seconds before half opening her eyes. Every other part of her body was limp, she could barely breathe and her heartbeat was getting weaker. Her head fell to the side, watching a still laughing Rogue enter the deeper darkness of the forest. Halo let her eyes drift shut as the thunder and lightning continued to echo through out the entire world. The rain pelted Halo's lifeless body on the ground, the lightning highlighting her silent and bloody features.  
Suddenly, a soft golden glow came from above Halo's head in the sky and the halo symbol on Halo's head joined the glow. Halo's eyes struggled to open again and she managed half. As she did so she heard a flapping sound, like a pair of cotton soft wings. Then, Halo felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her broken body and lift her from the wet ground. Halo turned her head so she could look upward. Her eyes met a pair of gentle black orbs and a kind smile.  
"Be still Halo, you'll be okay."  
Halo noticed a halo ring around the figure's head and a set of beautiful cotton feathered white wings coming from his back.  
"Are…you an Angel?" Halo managed to ask weakly.  
The figure looked down at Halo and smiled gently while holding her closer to his chest as he began walking.  
"Yes, I am an Angel."  
"Are you…going to take me to heaven?" Halo asked.  
The Angel smiled again and began stroking Halo's wet and matted black hair, soothing her.  
"Sssshhh, no more questions Halo. You sleep now, everything will be different in the morning."  
Halo's head turned to the side so it rested on the Angel's chest and her soft eyes closed once more.  
The lightning slowly faded as the thunder became more distant and light returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that? Want more? R&R and tell me! ^_^ 


	4. Future Repeats The Past

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 4-Future Repeats The Past  
  
  
  
Halo forced herself to open her eyes. Slowly everything came into focus; she was in a white room, in a bed covered in pale white sheets and she felt loads of bandages and coverings all over her body. Her body also felt terrible, crumbled and excruciatingly stiff and sore. In her weakened state, she managed to lift her head and tiny amount and saw some people in chairs around her bed.  
Halo shifted a little and disturbed the person sleeping on her bed.  
"Huh? What?"  
It was Colleen. She slowly rose up from her bent over position and turned to face Halo.  
"Oh my gosh!" Colleen said. "Goku! Bulma! Tyler! Taran! Get up! Halo's awake!"  
The other figures started waking and became alert the second they did as they saw Halo. Goku was the first to move. He practically leapt from his chair and knelt at Halo's bedside.   
"Halo, sweetheart? Can you hear me?" Goku asked quietly.  
"Yes…daddy." Halo said hoarsely.  
"Oh thank kami your alright!" Goku said.   
"You were in really bad shape when Tyler and Taran found you Halo." Bulma said. "You were barely alive. There were times when we thought that we had lost you."  
"What do you think you were doing?!" Goku growled harshly, making Colleen back off and stand next to Bulma. "Have you any idea how angry I am, how worried I've been?!"  
Halo choked up. She had never meant for any of this to happen, least of all worry her dad like hell and make him cross.  
"I…I'm sorry daddy." Halo stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I…just wanted…to explore."  
"In the rain?!" Goku yelled. "Halo you could've got seriously ill or got attacked!!"  
"I…thought that…I'd…be back before…I could get ill." Halo replied quietly, a sob escaping her throat. "I…didn't…know he…was still alive.   
"Goku, you shouldn't be getting angry at her right now." Bulma said quietly but firmly. "Halo's just as hurt as you are and it's not going to help her recovery if you upset her."  
Goku's glare instantly melted and he looked softly at his injured daughter, who had tears now sweeping down her pale cheeks. He moved forward and took Halo in his arms, holding her tight against his chest and buried his face in her soft hair.  
"I'm sorry Halo. I've been so worried about you." Goku whispered, tears starting to fall from his eyes too. "I thought I was going to lose you like I lost your mother and brothers. Sssshhhh, don't cry now. Come on, I'm here, it'll be alright now."  
  
Halo had to stay in hospital for over a month to let her body slowly get back to full strength. Tyler, Colleen and Taran always visited Halo and try to cheer her up. One incident, which stuck in her mind, was when Taran dared Tyler to take a stethoscope from an operating room, which Tyler did. However, he ended up screaming at the site of the blood during an operation he found himself in, got chased all around the hospital, fell down into the laundry and came back after scaring everyone cause he was tangled up in a white sheet and everyone thought he was a ghost. Least to say, Halo had tears from laughing so hard. There had been no more incidents involving Rogue, but everyone knew he was out there, waiting, scheming and planning the right time to strike. Goku never left Halo's side. He was always with her, every second of every day and night. He wasn't gonna let anything hurt Halo again, especially that monster which had caused so much terror before. He would wait for Rogue to make the first move, and then he'd fight him.  
  
Goku opened the door to the house and walked inside with Halo held in his arms. Although Halo had been realised from hospital, she was still pretty weak so Goku would look after her while her finally recovery was completed. Once he hit the front door shut with his right foot, Goku carried Halo to her bedroom and tucked her up snugly in her bed.  
"Is there anything I can get you Halo?" Goku asked.  
"No thanks dad." Halo replied.  
After a small silence past, Halo popped an important question.  
"Um, dad, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can Halo. You can ask me anything." Goku replied, sitting down on Halo's bed and took her hands in his.  
"Well you know when Bulma said that there were a few times you thought that you had lost me, what did she me? What happened exactly when I was found?" Halo asked.  
Goku took a deep breath and moved closer to Halo.  
"It was one of the scariest moments of my life Halo, it really was."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Halo?!" Tyler called out.  
"Tyler, I can just about feel a weak Ki over towards the edge of the trees of that forest down there." Taran said.  
"Let's go then!" Tyler said, flying down towards the ground with Taran following.  
As soon as they touched the ground, they split up and began looking.  
"Halo? Halo where are you?" Tyler called.  
Taran ran around some trees before stopping frozen in his tracks, his mouth open in horror.  
"TYLER GET HERE NOW!!!!!!"  
Tyler spun around and ran to where Taran was and he too opened his mouth in shock and horror.  
"OH MY GOD! HALO!"  
Tyler bolted down to where Taran was holding a bloody and broken Halo in his arms.  
"HALO? HALO!" Tyler yelled, gripping his friend by her shoulders.  
"She's unconscious Tyler and in very bad shape." Taran said grimly. "She's barely alive! We have to get her to your mother!"  
Tyler nodded and held Halo's upper half of her body while Taran held her legs. Both blasted into the air and flew as fast as they knew how to the Capsule Corps.  
  
"There's no way I can treat injuries like that!" Bulma yelled in shock.   
"Then we'll take her to the hospital!" Tyler shouted, clenching his fists.  
Suddenly the door burst open and Goku and the other Z Fighters ran in. Goku froze as he took in his daughter's condition.  
"Oh god no." Goku muttered.  
Goku ran straight to Halo and took her in his arms.  
"HALO! HALO ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" Goku yelled in desperation.  
"Goku, we have to get her to hospital!" Bulma shouted. "If we don't, she'll die."  
Goku's heart was racing at an impossible speed as he realised the whole seriousness of the entire situation. It was his worst nightmare coming true. Halo, his daughter was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do to help save her.   
"I'll use Instant Translocation!" Goku growled.  
Everyone held on to the Saiyan and he quickly transported himself and everyone to the hospital.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP US!" Taran yelled as he and everyone burst through the hospital doors.  
Doctors and nurses came running up to them and called to everyone else to get equipment ready for the unfolding emergency. Goku placed his daughter down on a bed and followed the doctors and nurses as they took Halo away.  
"Tyler! Taran!" A voice yelled.  
Everyone turned around and saw Colleen ran up to them.  
"What's going on?"  
"It's Halo." Taran said. "She's been attacked."  
"Oh dear Kami no!" Colleen cried, putting her hands to her mouth.  
"How? Is it serious?"   
"We don't know how and yes, it's deadly serious." Piccolo replied.  
Bulma put her arm around the young girl as she started tearing up and crying. The group followed where Goku had gone with his daughter and soon found him watching intensely just inside a small operating room as the doctors and nurses worked furiously to save Halo's life. But the young girl was getting weaker and weaker from all the injuries sustained internally and externally.  
"Come on Halo, please come on." Goku muttered to himself.  
He was shaking madly and his breathing and heartbeat were all over the place. Bulma walked in along with Piccolo and Yamcha. Yamcha placed a hand on Goku's shoulder while Bulma softly rubbed Goku's back, each offering their support.  
Suddenly, a shrill screeching noise filled the air. Everyone's hearts stopped beating when they heard it because it only meant one terrible thing. The silence, except the screeching noise, was broken by a pained scream.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Yamcha and Piccolo bolted forward and grabbed Goku to prevent him running to his lifeless daughter. The scream had alerted everyone outside and they came running in to be faced with their worst nightmare.  
"You'll all have to wait outside!" The head doctor yelled at the group.  
It wasn't easy dragging Goku outside, but Piccolo and Yamcha somehow managed it. The last thing they saw of Halo was doctors running around her and a nurse doing compressions on her still chest.  
Goku slumped against the side of the wall and slid down until he was crumbled up at the bottom of the wall, shaking fiercely as tears sped down his face. As Bulma and Yamcha knelt down to comfort him, he cried loudly and called out Halo's name again, but only silence answered his cry.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I…I really died?" Halo asked numbly.  
"You weren't completely dead, but your heart had stopped and you were on the very edge." Goku replied. "But the doctors managed to revive you and you woke up half a day later."  
"Now…I understand why you were so angry with me." Halo said quietly. "I'm really sorry daddy."  
"I know you are Halo." Goku said, hugging his daughter tightly. "But anything can happen so you must ALWAYS be careful and don't do anything so stupid EVER again okay?"  
Halo nodded.  
  
It was early the next morning. Goku was talking a brisk walk in the misty air before he had to start looking after Halo again who was currently asleep.  
"Well, well, well, look who it is." A sinister voice mocked.  
Goku spun and fury instantly boiled inside him.  
"ROGUE!"  
"So you do remember me, I'm flattered." Rogue said.  
"How could I forget you after what you did?!" Goku spat, trying to keep himself under control.  
"My, my, we do have a temper today." Rogue said. "I suppose that's cause I killed your precious daughter huh?"  
Goku smirked.  
"Oh believe me, Halo's very much alive and she's staying that way!"   
"Hmm? Alive you say? Well she must be much stronger than I thought." Rogue said. "Even Vegeta, the powerful Saiyan Prince, was killed instantly by that very same attack of mine."  
"I remember all too well what happened!" Goku shouted. "I remember the look on Bulma's face when I had to tell her that her husband was dead! It crushed my heart!"  
Goku quickly found he couldn't control his anger and he had to let it go. He jumped into the air, transforming into a Super Saiyan level 4 while doing so.  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Rogue smirked and held up a hand, which started glowing black. A black aurora then wrapped around Goku and held him frozen.  
"You know I could kill you with one thought Goku." Rogue threatened. "But where's the fun in that? Believe me Goku I will kill you, but not yet. We shall have our finally showdown, ALONE, at the Red Sand plateau 2 months from now. Then we shall see who triumphs.   
Rogue slowly began to disappear into mist and Goku fell with a 'thud' on to the ground. Goku stood up and glared with a burning, uncontrollable fury in his eyes.  
Goku was determined to win, now more than ever, even if he had to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That good? R&R and speak your opinions! ^-^ 


	5. All In A Dream

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 5-All In A Dream  
  
  
  
A month had passed since Goku's encounter with Rogue and it had been a tense one, but he knew the next month would be even more intense. Halo had noticed this early on and often asked if anything was wrong and the answer she got was always the same.  
"Are you sure your okay dad?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Halo had to accept his answer, but she was very suspicious.   
  
"Halo are you okay? Your not getting ill again are you?" Colleen asked as Tyler waved a hand in front of the girl's face.  
"Oh huh, what?" Halo asked.  
"You've been spaced out for ages now." Tyler said. "What's up?"  
"Oh, I'm just…kinda worried about dad." Halo replied. "But it just might be me."  
"Hmm, it could just be you, but I've noticed something strange." Taran said. "He always goes to the Capsule Corps to use the Gravity Chamber and he's been a little distant than he usually is."  
"I got it!" Colleen yelled. "Rogue! He's gonna fight Rogue!"  
"Oh of course! Why didn't I think of that? It's so obvious! Kurso!" Halo growled.  
"You think Rogue has challenged him to an all out fight, winner takes all?" Taran asked in alarm.   
"You can bet he did!" Tyler growled, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. "To settle the old score once and for all. Just imagine what will happen! Neither of them would dare give up, they'll destroy each other and most likely the Earth with them, that is unless Goku makes Rogue take them to an inhabited planet which I highly doubt."  
"I…I can't let that happened!" Halo cried, leaping to her feet.  
"What do you mean you? It's WE won't let it happen!" Tyler said, jumping up also.  
"I'm in too!" Colleen agreed.  
"And me!" Taran added. "We may be humans, but we still pack quite a punch!"  
"This is crazy!" Tyler muttered. "What can we do? Some of the most powerful fighters in the whole universe were killed with a simple flick of a finger by this guy, like my father was. Goku is the strongest and we are way below his power so what can we do against this guy?"  
All four looked down grimly at the ground, confused and seemingly defeated.  
  
Her eyes opened to a scorched landscape, smoke and flames coming from all directions. It was a scene from pure hell.  
"Daddy? Tyler? Where are you?" Halo called.  
Halo looked all around and began walking through the charred ruins. Her mind couldn't take in or believe what her eyes were showing her. There was no way she could describe the carnage. Not even her worst nightmares were as terrifying as this.  
Just then, an evil laugh erupted all around Halo and she spun around to see who it was, but there was no one there.  
"Daddy? Tyler? Come on Taran stop messing around! Colleen this seriously isn't funny! Please come out." Halo called weakly, tears building in her eyes.  
Just as Halo climbed up a large chunk of upturned concrete, Halo gasped.  
"COLLEEN! TARAN!"  
Halo jumped down and ran to the bodies of her two friends which were laying face down in the wet, dirty ground. They were covered in blood and their clothes were torn and tattered. Halo knelt beside them and began shaking them.  
"COLLEEN! TARAN! WAKE UP PLEASE! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!"  
Halo's cries were in vain and she knew it. Then the laugh echoed all around again.  
Halo turned around and stood up, growling fiercely.  
"YOU!"  
"So, you found the little presents I left you." Rogue sneered.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Halo demanded.  
"Really, I don't think I need to tell you that I killed them." Rogue said.  
"WHERE'S TYLER AND MY FATHER?!" Halo screamed.  
"You want your best friend huh? Just see for yourself." Rogue said, pointing to the side of him.  
Halo forced herself to look and she regretted it. Tyler lay lifeless in a pool of his own blood, large wounds covered his body and most of his Gi was gone. Halo cried and ran beside him, hugging him tightly.  
"Tyler! Oh Tyler no!" Halo muttered softly.  
"And of course, I've saved the best for last."  
Rogue turned and looked behind him and so did Halo. Her eyes opened wide and so did her mouth. She began shaking and she leaped to her feet and sprinted to another body.  
"FATHER!" Halo screamed, falling down next to Goku's body.  
He was lying on his back, his eyes stared up at the sky, unfixed and glazed over. His body was twisted and contorted and it made Halo sick. There was thick blood all over him and most of his faded orange Gi was gone. Halo buried her head in his chest and cried, as Rogue's laughing increased. Halo threw her head upward and screamed into the sky for all it was worth.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Halo fell down upon him again and cried harshly, barely pausing for breath.  
As her tears fell upon the ground, a soft white glow started shining directly in front of Halo. She looked up in wonder as the light increased and got brighter until it blinded her and she had to close her eyes. When Halo eventually opened her eyes again, she was floating in a vast void of pure white light. Halo looked around in confusion; she had no idea where she was, how she had got there or what was going on.  
Suddenly, Halo heard the beating of wings. Halo turned to where she the sound and saw a black object coming towards her. Halo was a little tense and scared, but from somewhere deep inside her, she got the feeling that whoever and whatever this was had no intention to hurt her. As the object drew closer, Halo made out that it was a person flying towards her. As the person became clearer to Halo, he landed on an invisible ground and walked up to Halo.  
"It's you, the Angel who saved me before." Halo muttered.  
"Yes, I am that person. You should know me by now Halo Son, at least know who I am."  
Halo's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember and a suddenly flash of memory shocked her back into realisation.  
"Yes…yes I do…but how can it be…" Halo muttered, tiny silver drops forming in her eyes. "Gohan?"  
The Angel smiled and took a step closer to Halo.  
"Yes Halo, it's me."  
Halo stood frozen in shock for a few seconds, before breaking into a joyous cry and running into the open arms of her eldest brother.  
"GOHAN!"  
Gohan caught Halo and whisked her up in his arms. Halo wrapped her arms tightly around Gohan's neck and cuddled him, sobbing as Gohan too held her close.  
"Gohan I never thought I would ever meet you." Halo whispered. "I've heard some much about you and Goten and Mom and the others, but I've always wanted to meet you and I never thought that I would."  
"Oh Halo, I've always wanted to meet my little sister too." Gohan said, fighting back tears of his own. "And you should know that by now, love and life somehow finds a way to make things happen."  
"But, is this real?" Halo asked.  
"It's as real as you want it to be Halo." Gohan replied. "But, there is a reason why I'm here. There is something that needs to be said."  
"What…what is it Gohan?" Halo asked as Gohan put her down on the ground.  
"I think you already know." Gohan said. "What you saw before, that is all real. It will happened, if you, Tyler and the others don't help Otousan fight Rogue."  
"It…it will happened?" Halo murmured, her bottom lip started to quiver.  
"Only if you choose not to fight Rogue." Gohan replied.  
"But…but what can we do?" Halo asked. "We're kids and we're no where near as strong as Otousan. What can we hope to do?"  
"Halo, the strongest are not always the ones who win battles, believe me I know all too well." Gohan said. "You, Tyler and everyone else are much, much more powerful than you think. The power is hidden away deep inside each of you. You must learn to focus and harness that power."  
"But how?" Halo asked.  
"Just believe in yourself and your abilities and you can do anything you want Halo. If you believe in me, believe in your family and friends, then you must believe in yourself." Gohan replied. "I know it seems impossible, but anything is possible if you try."  
"Okay Gohan, I understand." Halo said.  
Gohan smiled, then turned around and started walking away.  
"Huh? WAIT! GOHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Halo cried, running up to Gohan and grabbing his hand.  
"I have to go now Halo." Gohan replied.  
"But I don't want you to go! I want to stay with me! Please don't leave me." Halo sobbed.  
Gohan bent down to his little sister and held her hands.  
"Listen to me Halo." Gohan spoke softly. "You know that I'll never leave you, like everyone else. I love you Halo."  
"I love you too Gohan." Halo whispered.  
As Gohan started walking away, Halo cried after him.   
"GOHAN! TELL GOTEN AND MOM THAT I LOVE THEM AND I REALLY WANNA SEE YOU ALL SOME DAY!"  
Halo watched as Gohan slowly disappeared from her sight.  
  
Tyler moaned and turned over as a noise disturbed his sleep.  
"Go away." Tyler groaned sleepily.  
However, the tapping noise continued, making Tyler get rather angry.  
"I said go away!" Tyler yelled, sitting upright.  
"Tyler! It's me!"  
"Halo?" Tyler asked. "Where?"  
"At your bedroom window baka! Get up and open it!" Halo shouted.  
Tyler mumbled and muttered curses under his breath and walked to the window, pulled the curtains back and opened the window.  
"What do you want Halo? It's 6:00 am, way too early to be awake!" Tyler growled. "And what are Colleen and Taran doing with you?"  
"We're gonna help dad fight!" Halo replied.  
"WHAT?" Tyler yelled. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID YESTERDAY?"  
"Sure I did, but if we don't help fight then the Earth and Universe will be destroyed!" Halo replied.  
"How do you know?" Tyler asked.  
"Because Gohan came to me in a dream." Halo replied.  
"He…he did?"  
"Yes Tyler. He showed me what would happen if we didn't fight. He said that it's not the strongest who always win and we have great power locked away deep inside us that we need to harness and use. Colleen and Taran are with me, so are you?"  
Tyler stood a little shocked at first, then sighed and shook Halo's hand.  
"If you guys are so determined to kill yourselves trying to save the Earth, then I might as well join you." Tyler said.  
Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted far away in the distance to the North.  
"What was that?" Halo asked.  
"That explosion came from the Red Sand Plateau." Taran said.  
"Oh my god, I can sense Goku over there!" Tyler yelled.  
"That must be where Goku and Rogue are fighting!" Colleen cried.  
"Damnit! They've started without us and I bet Goku planned it like that too!" Tyler growled, clenching his fists.  
Halo was shaking in fear, but not in fear of herself, in fear for her father. A bright golden aurora erupted all around Halo and she blasted off towards the raging battle.  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Halo wait for us!" Colleen yelled, following Halo.  
Tyler followed after Colleen just as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and Taran followed behind.  
One thing they all knew for certain was that they're weren't going to turn away from the fight. They would all fight to the very end in this ultimate, last time showdown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that chapter? The next one will be the great battle! Oh and it won't be the final chapter. This whole fic will go through Halo's entire life so don't worry, there's plenty more to come! ^_^ 


	6. The Power That Lies Beneath

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 6-The Power That Lies Beneath  
  
  
  
"My, my Goku, you have indeed improved your powers." Rogue said. "But then, so have I."  
Goku grunted in reply, shifting his weight on to his left side. He had already been badly hurt and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. But never would he give up.  
"My advice is to give up and just let me destroy this world without interference." Rogue spoke again.  
Goku's eyes grew wide in anger at the thought. He knew Rogue was trying to get him angrier and it was working. Goku screamed, as his Super Saiyan level 4 power blasted up to it's maximum. Rogue smirked in delight at the power. None of the fighters he had faced before had this kind of power.   
"That's why they died you know Goku." Rogue said. "Because they didn't power up to their maximum, they couldn't handle the power of my attacks and faced the consequences."  
Goku charged forward and began throwing a barrel of punches and kicks. Rogue made to movement; he took them all and never flinched once. Goku then jumped back and cupped his hands together as an ice blue energy ball formed.  
"Ka-me-ha-me…"  
Rogue smirked to himself as he extended a hand.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Goku let his special attack fly at Rogue. He put every inch of his power into it, giving it his very all. The attack engulfed Rogue and exploded outwards, knocking everything back.  
Goku managed to climb to his feet and glare at the spot where Rogue had been. He was breathing heavily and leaning slightly to the left. Blood mixed with sweat dripped down his face and his body, stinging his wounds.  
As the dust cleared, the flood of disbelief swept over Goku. Rogue stood in the same spot, completely unfazed and uninjured.   
"Well, that was certainly refreshing indeed." Rogue sneered. "Thank you for giving me all your power Son Goku. That was a very nice gift."  
Goku cursed to himself. Rogue had absorbed all of his power and now he barely had enough left to defend himself.  
"Well if your quite finished, I think I'll begin now." Rogue said, smirking evily.  
Goku instinctively brought up his arms across his head to protect himself. In a second Rogue was there, right in front of him. The demon creature brought down his left clenched fist and smashed it into Goku's right arm, breaking it instantly and rendering it useless. As Goku cried out in pain, Rogue twisted around and shoved his foot into Goku's back, sending the Saiyan flying into a large mountain. Pinned against the rock, there was nothing Goku could do as Rogue began his ferocious and rabid attacked on his body. Each hit broke a bone, torn into raw flesh and ruptured an organ. Rogue only stopped to give the final blow. He watched in pleasure as Goku's limp body slid down the rock.   
"At least now, you'll see your wife and sons again. You should thank me."   
Rogue's fist started glowing and he brought it up, aiming for Goku's head.  
"SUPREME KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Rogue heard the scream then felt pain. He yelled out and turned around. He glared viciously as he came face to face with Halo in Super Saiyan level 2 mode. He was furious that the girl had actually managed to make him feel pain. He didn't understand tough. Even Goku in Super Saiyan 4 mode couldn't make him feel pain, so how could a young female half breed Saiyan in Super Saiyan 2 mode make him feel pain? And then it hit him. This girl, Halo Son, was way more powerful than any Saiyan ever. Deep within her there was a power, the power of an angel. Only the power of an angel could make him feel pain.  
"INCINERATER BLAST!!!!!!!!!!"  
Rogue took another hit to his side. He yelled and turned again. Tyler floated above him in Super Saiyan 3 mode. He too had the power of an angel inside him, but he didn't have as much as Halo did.  
"Goku! Goku!"  
Rogue turned to see Colleen and Taran run to Goku's side.  
"What are you brats doing here? How dare you hurt me!" Rogue screamed.  
"We're here to finish you!" Tyler growled, landing next to Halo.  
"Colleen, Taran, somehow find a way to keep dad alive while we take care of Rogue once and for all!" Halo said.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Rogue yelled, charging at Halo and Tyler.   
Both kids scattered like lightning. They were as fast as Rogue, if not faster. Colleen and Taran turned to Goku.  
"Goku, can you hear us?" Colleen asked.  
Colleen's call went unanswered, as his breathing became fainter.  
"Colleen, let's give Goku our power. Our energy should be able to keep him alive long enough for Halo and Tyler to defeat Rogue." Taran said.  
"Okay." Colleen said.  
Both closed their eyes and concentrated. They started glowing with a light orange light, which darted from them to Goku, feeding him their energy.  
Rogue sensed this and tried to stop it, but Halo and Tyler were always there in his face, preventing him. He went forward, they pushed him back. Rogue's anger grew and grew. He finally decided to end this game and do what he was destined to do a long time ago.  
"WEAKLINGS! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!"  
"Take a reality check Rogue, you're finished!" Tyler yelled.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The power from Rogue smashed to two kids into Colleen and Taran. A deadly black aurora spun around Rogue and lightning flickered and thunder roared.  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND THIS PATHETIC PLANET ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
"NO! HE'S GONNA FIRE A BEAM AT US AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Colleen screamed.  
"JUST LIKE CELL DID!" Tyler added.  
Halo grunted, got to her feet and ran directly in front of Rogue. She wasn't gonna let her home die.  
"DEMON'S DEATH RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Rogue fired a massive black energy blast right at Halo.  
"SUPREME KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Halo made her own massive ice blue blast and fired it at Rogue's beam. The two met and started pushing each beam back. Rogue shoved more power into his blast as did Halo. However, Halo's beam was beginning to lose ground. That's when the other jumped up.  
"Halo! Take our powers!" Colleen yelled, firing a beam of dark blue energy at Halo.   
When it hit Halo, her body absorbed it and transferred it into the beam she was firing at Rogue. Then, Taran and Tyler landed beside Colleen and both fired their own powers at Halo to help her. Halo's beam increased in magnitude.  
"Even with their powers, my beam still isn't strong enough!" Halo thought.  
"NOW YOU AND THIS CURSED PLANET SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!" Rogue screamed in sheer delight.  
Halo squeezed her eyes shut as tears formed.  
"He's right, there's no way I can win now. It's all over!" Halo thought in despair.  
"Come on Halo, you're not gonna give up now are you?"  
Halo's eyes shot open and so did her mouth.  
"Gohan?"  
"Come on Halo, you can't give up now! You've done so much and you're almost there, despite what he says! You can do it!"  
"But I feel so weak! My energy, and my friend's, it's almost gone!"  
"Come on girl, you can do so much better!"  
"Vegeta?! You too?"  
"Do you really think that Kakarot fought so valiantly just so you could give up when things got tough? You are half Saiyan and have Saiyan blood running through your veins. You have the power within you, use it!"  
"He's right sis!"  
"Goten!"  
Tears were following down Halo's face at the sound of her family and friend's voices in her mind, encouraging her. Though she had never heard their voices before, she recognised them instantly. She could sense their presence, see their memories, hear their cries, feel their power. They were like her cheerleaders, chanting her on to make the crucial difference between life and death.  
"Come on! You can do it!"  
"Remember what I said! Believe in us and believe in yourself and your abilities! Do it!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Halo screamed as she reached down deep within herself and grabbed the power that was there. Her beam increased ten fold and started pushing Rogue's beam back a lot.  
"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Rogue shouted.  
Rogue gave it everything it had and put every little bit of power into his beam and it began recovering ground.  
Halo's mouth was wide in shock, as were her eyes.  
"It's not over yet Halo!"  
"Come on!"  
"I can't!" Halo cried. "He's too strong!"  
"I don't think I can hold on much more!" Colleen yelled.  
"Neither can I!" Taran agreed.  
"We have to! This is it!" Tyler shouted.  
"AHAHAHAHA! I HAVE WON! ALL OF YOU DIE!"  
Suddenly, a large blast hit Rogue's back. He yelled turned while still firing his beam. Goku stood breathing hard behind him, one hand outstretched the other holding on to his chest.  
"YOU! I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED YOU!"  
"NOW! ALL OF YOU NOW!" Gohan yelled.  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Halo, Tyler, Colleen and Taran all screamed together and their power skyrocketed and their beam overpowered Rogue and his beam instantly. The monster didn't have time to scream as the huge beam engulfed him and his body disintegrated to nothing.  
All 5 stood for a few seconds before falling unconscious on the ground.  
As the wind blew across the land, white feathers began to weave in the currents.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that wasn't that long, but I'm really bad at doing fighting scenes. Please R&R and the next part will come in no time! ^_^ 


	7. Halo’s Request

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen. I also don't own the song in this chapter, that honour goes to S Club 7.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 7-Halo's Request  
  
  
  
  
A lot of time had passed since the final battle with Rogue. Halo Son was now 17 years old and had grown up quite a bit, literally. Tyler, Colleen and Taran were also 17 and enjoying every bit of their lives with Halo, they're other friends and families.  
The group of 4 friends were, at that moment, coming out from high school and talking about their day.  
"I was seriously thinking of sleeping during that Maths lesson, it's so boring!" Colleen said.  
"I DID fall asleep!" Tyler said, making Halo laugh.  
"What you doing now Halo?" Taran asked.  
"I'm going home, do my homework and some other stuff." Halo replied, shifting her lilac rucksack on her back.  
"Wanna come into town with us?" Colleen asked. "We were gonna go to the 'Beau Café' to have some of those wonderful milkshakes, have a cake or something then look at a few shops."  
"I'd really like to, but I can't." Halo replied. "I have a mountain of homework, Piccolo wanted to spar with me for a couple of hours and I have to go to some kind of evening meal with dad, Krillin, 18 and Marron."  
"Woah, you do have a packed evening." Tyler said, his mouth nearly dropping on the ground.  
"Save me some of the food." Colleen said, winking.  
Halo laughed.  
"I think the food will be cold by tomorrow."   
"That's a shame."  
"How about tomorrow instead?" Halo asked. "I have nothing planned then."  
"Okay, that's cool." Taran said.  
"Okay." Ty said.  
"Settled then!" Colleen said happily. "See you tomorrow Halo!"  
"Bye!" Ty and Taran called as Halo did.  
Halo ran off down the street and continued until she reached the nearby hills and cornfields. Halo looked around to make sure no one was looking before calling into the sky.  
"Nimbus!"  
The small bouncy yellow cloud was by Halo's side in an instant. Halo leapt upon it and both headed for home. Halo placed her rucksack in her lap, opened the top and pulled out her school diary she used to write down her homework and thoughts during school.  
"Okay let's see, what have I got to do tonight?" Halo thought. "Maths, English, Science…basically a lot."  
Halo rolled her eyes and wonder how on Earth she was going to finish all her homework before she had to go out to dinner. Halo flipped a couple of pages until she reached the page where she had a sketch on one side and a few photos on the other. Halo smiled as she looked at the photos; one was of her, her father, Tyler, Taran and Colleen and the other was of her father, mother, two brothers and the entire Briefs family excluding Tyler. Halo flipped open a small pouch on her blue jacket and pulled out a pencil and began drawing the people from the two photos into her sketch.   
Halo did this until she reached home. Closing her diary and putting it back into her rucksack, Halo jumped down from Nimbus, said a few words then walked into her house.  
"Dad! I'm home!" Halo called.  
"Hi Halo!" Goku said, emerging from the kitchen.  
Halo dropped her bag on the floor, walked over to her father and hugged him tightly.  
"Had a good day?" Goku asked.  
"Not too bad." Halo replied as she grabbed the strap of her rucksack. "The best part of today was an incident between Tyler, Taran and a tray of chocolate chip muffins."  
Goku laughed at the thought of what happened.  
"Taran still hasn't stopped making Tyler do dares huh?"  
Halo nodded her head.   
"It's rather childish, but it provides a lot of good humour during the boring lunch time hour." Halo replied. "Has Piccolo come yet?"  
"I'm right here." A voice replied.  
Halo and Goku turned and smiled at Piccolo who was standing at the door.  
"Hey Piccolo." Goku greeted.  
"Listen Piccolo, could we hold off the training session for today?" Halo asked. "I have almost a mountain of homework to do before tomorrow, no thanks to teachers, and I won't have much time later on because me and dad are going out with Krillin, 18 and Marron for a meal."  
Piccolo smirked a little and leaned against the doorframe.  
"I suppose I can let you off this time." Piccolo replied. "I think your mother would come down from the sky and kill me if I made you not do your homework."  
Goku laughed at this comment while Halo looked a little confused.  
"Yeah, your right there Piccolo." Goku said. "Why do you think I've always made Halo do it? I mean, call me crazy, but I plan on living a few more years yet."  
"Okay, now you've lost me." Halo shrugged, hoisting her rucksack over her shoulders.   
Halo went into her room and proceeded to chuck her rucksack on her bed. Halo then grabbed all the books she needed to do homework in, got her portable CD player and some CDs and went into the sitting room and laid down on the sofa, putting her books in front of her. Halo then put on the headphones to her CD player and looked at the different CDs. Halo then glanced up at her father. He was looking through an old photo album of the whole Son family, smiling every now and then. Halo smiled to herself, put in a CD, turned it up to full volume and began singing as she did her work.  
  
When the world leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me  
I will be there for you  
When it seems all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away  
I will reassure you  
We've got to all stick together  
Good friends are there for each other  
Never, ever forget that I've got you  
And you've got me so  
  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbows' shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
  
There's a place waiting just for you  
It's a special place where your dreams all come true  
Fly away, swim the ocean blue, drive that open road  
Leave the past behind you  
Don't stop, we've gotta keep moving  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
Never, ever forget that I've got you  
And you've got me so  
  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher   
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbows' shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
  
Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's' the limit, you can reach your goals  
No one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said  
  
Reach  
Climb every mountain  
Reach  
Reach for the moon  
Reach  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true  
  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbows' shining over you  
That when your dreams will all come true  
  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your heart's desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbows' shining over you  
That when your dreams will all come true  
  
  
  
  
As evening drew closer, Halo couldn't get something off her mind, something that happened in the past before she was born. Halo thought about it for a while, then she got up from her bed and headed outside.  
"Where are going Halo?" Goku asked as Halo walked towards the front door.  
"I just need to see a friend about something, I won't be long." Halo replied.  
"Well make sure you get back soon." Goku said with a smile.  
"Don't worry dad." Halo said, nearly laughing. "I haven't forgot about dinner, I'll be back before then."  
Halo walked out, shut the door quietly and started walking through the forest nearby. Once she was sure she had gone far enough, Halo placed two fingers on her head and disappeared.   
  
"Oh wow." Halo muttered, gazing at the huge check-in station. "Piccolo wasn't kidding when he said this place was big."  
"Hey, who are you?" A large voice boomed.  
Halo turned around to face King Yemma staring down at her sternly.  
"That must King Yemma." Halo thought to herself. "Piccolo wasn't kidding when he said he was grumpy all the time either.  
"Well, I'm still waiting for an answer." King Yemma said.  
"My name is Halo Angel Son and I have come to ask you if I may see King Kai." Halo replied.  
King Yemma flipped through the book in his hand while Halo stood with a curious look on her face, wondering what he was doing.  
"So, your Goku Son's daughter eh?" King Yemma finally said. "Well I suppose I can allow it, but only for a short time."  
"Thank you Great King Yemma." Halo said. "Do you know where he is?"  
"Of course I know!" King Yemma replied rather gruffly.   
"Then where?" Halo asked.  
King Yemma smirked and pointed behind Halo.  
"Didn't any one tell you it's rude to point?" A voice asked.  
Halo spun around to face King Kai staring right in her face. She was so shocked she yelped and fell over. King Kai and King Yemma sweat dropped.  
"Like father, like daughter I suppose." King Kai muttered.  
  
"It's very nice to finally meet you Halo." King Kai said.  
"Thanks, you too." Halo replied.  
"I can safely say you've inherited your father's power, some looks and techniques."  
"Oh I didn't inherit his techniques, I learned them over the years." Halo said. "I finally got the hang of Instant Translocation only a few months ago."  
"Well, why are you here?" King Kai asked. "I assume it's something important."  
"It is, extremely important." Halo replied. "I have a request."  
"A request? What kind of request?" King Kai asked.  
"Dad told me that a long time ago, before I was born and 7 years after he killed Cell, he was allowed to come back to Earth again for one day."  
King Kai nodded his head then gasped slightly in realisation.  
"And you want to know if your mother, brothers and Tyler's father and brother can come back to see you all for a day."   
"Well that was partly it." Halo said. "I also wanted to know if it was at all possible if they could stay for a little longer than a day, but if not, then a day will be fine. Is it possible?"  
"Yes it is, but I'm not sure." King Kai said. "I depends on many things."  
"Oh please try King Kai, it will mean so much to me to see dad happy, even if it's just for a short time. He misses them terribly, so do the others and even I, though we've never met, miss them." Halo said.  
King Kai looked at Halo then smiled.  
"Well, I'll see what I can do, no promises though."   
"Thank you King Kai, it means a lot to me." Halo said.  
Halo then gasped and leapt up.  
"The dinner! I forgot about the dinner! I'll be late home and dad will kill me!"   
"Well you'd better get going then!" King Kai said. "Go on, don't just stand there!"  
"Okay and thanks again King Kai!" Halo said in a rush, placing her fingers on her head and disappearing.  
King Kai laughed while shaking his head.  
"Definitely like father, like daughter."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Halo yelled, running in the house and into her bedroom.  
"Well it's about time."   
Halo cringed as she heard her father's voice.  
"I got held up!" Halo said. "I'm really, really, really sorry!"  
"Hey it's okay, calm down." Goku said, walking into Halo's room. "It's not like it's the end of the world."  
Halo turned around and gawked in awe. Her father was wearing a posh black suit, white shirt underneath the jacket and small tie. Halo couldn't help but let out a small giggle, she'd never seen him looking so smart before.  
"Nice outfit dad." Halo said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Didn't want to wear you Gi huh?"  
Goku let out a small laugh.  
"I don't your mother would've approved. You don't think it makes me look stupid does it?"  
"Aww dad, of course not." Halo said, hugging Goku tightly. "It really suits you. I was just a little awe struck that's all. I've not seen you wear something like it before. You look really great dad."  
"Thanks Halo." Goku said, returning the hug. "Now let's get you dressed up."  
It took just over 15 minutes for Halo to get ready. She had decided on wearing the sparkling black dress that Bra had bought for her on her 17th birthday. As Halo put in a pair of golden earrings, Goku sat behind her and brushed her long black silky hair and fixed it in a ponytail. As Halo finished by putting some shoes on, Goku sat back and admired his daughter.  
"You look beautiful, just like your mother."  
Halo blushed and hugged Goku.  
"Thanks dad."  
As Goku went into another room, Halo received a telepathic call. She listened intently and a small smile crept upon her face.  
"Yeah, I know just where." Halo said quietly in her mind. "At the dinner party me and dad are going to. Thank you so much King Kai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooh what's gonna happen? I bet you can already guess huh? Well you'll soon see! ^_~ Please R&R and tell me what you think so far. 


	8. Distance Overcome, Reunited By Love

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen. My no own song in this chapter, it belongs to Elton John.  
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 8-Distance Overcome, Reunited By Love  
  
  
  
  
If Halo's day couldn't get any more as good as it was, it was about to get even better. To her amazement and coincidence, Bulma, Tyler, Bra, Videl and Pan were also having a meal out at the same restaurant. Halo's heart and soul were almost at breaking point, it was an indescribable feeling and she loved every minute of it. Everyone noticed Halo's unusual happiness and were rather puzzled.  
"Hey Halo, are you okay?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, why?"  
"You seem…very, very cheerful, hyper and excited for no apparent reason." Bra replied.  
"Oh believe me, I have every reason to be like this." Halo replied, winking and walking off.  
"You don't think she knows something we don't, do you?" Marron asked.  
"Knowing Halo, probably." Tyler replied.  
"This should be interesting." Bra said with a smirk.  
The restaurant they were at was a large one, with a big stage and dance floor. Halo walked over to the tables nearest the dance floor, where everyone were sitting except the other teens.  
"Well it's about time you came to sit down." Bulma said as Halo walked up.  
Halo smiled and sat down next to her father. A few minutes later, the other teens came to sit down. Once they had ordered their meals, they began their chats.  
"So we decided to see for ourselves and went to the gym and I swear, we all nearly died laughing!" Bra said.  
"All the boys were wearing these bright fluorescent pink shirts and baby blue shorts, it was the most ridiculous thing you've ever seen!" Marron finished.  
Tyler was sat scowling, glaring at the girls who were laughing very hard with the adults.  
"We didn't wear that stupid outfit by choice you know!" Tyler yelled. "It was all Mrs Cairisu's fault!"  
"Oh yeah Tyler, suuuuuure it was." Pan said, winking.  
Tyler growled, got up from the table and sulked off.  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh who's in a bad mood?" Bra yelled after her brother as the girls continued laughing.  
"Poor Tyler, we really shouldn't take the micky out of him so much." 18 said, trying to contain her laughter.  
"Yeah well he gets over it quickly enough." Bra said, picking up her drink. "Okay so he is in a foul mood for a few days, but he gets over it."  
Halo finished her round of giggles, laid her hands on her arms and stared at her watch.  
"Almost 7 pm, nearly time!" Halo thought and smiled to herself.  
"Hey Halo, are you okay?" Goku asked.  
"Oh what? Yes, I'm definitely okay." Halo replied with a grin. "Oh that reminds me, come outside for a minute dad, I wanna show you something."  
Halo latched on to Goku's left arm and practically dragged him outside.  
"Now I wonder where they're going to." Krillin said.  
"Oh well, you know Halo." Videl said.  
"Yeah, that's what worries me." Krillin replied.  
Bulma laughed and turned around then looked up. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She thought she could see a familiar face amongst the large crowd of people. Bulma got up and walked off.  
"Mom? Hey mom?" Bra called.  
"Now I wonder where she's going!" Krillin said.  
"What a strange evening." Marron noted.  
  
"What's this all about Halo?" Goku asked as Halo continued to drag him outside.  
"I have something to show you." Halo replied.  
"What? What is it?" Goku asked.  
"Look, up there in the sky." Halo said. "That really bright star."  
"There are loads of stars Halo, which one am I supposed to be looking at?" Goku asked.  
"There, the really bright one there!" Halo said in an extremely excited voice, pointing.  
"Where?" Goku asked, looking right up into the night sky.  
Suddenly, something closed across his eyes and blocked his vision. Goku raised his hands to his object blocking his eyes; they felt like a pair of gentle hands.  
"Okay, who turned out the lights?" Goku asked in confusion.  
"Guess who Goku." A soft voice said quietly.  
Goku froze on the spot, still clutching the hands on his eyes. Slowly, he took them away and stared at them for a few seconds, feeling them completely over his own hands. His heart beat faster, his breathing increased and his hopes soared up high.  
Could it be? Could it possibly be?  
He knew that touch, he knew those hands and he knew that voice.  
Slowly, Goku turned around and the sight he saw nearly stopped his heart as air got caught in his throat. Tears of unimaginable joy flooded his eyes. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but he had lost his voice and no words came.  
A long black haired woman smiled at Goku and brushed a delicate hand across his flushed cheeks.  
"Hello my angel." She spoke.  
"C-C-Chichi?" Goku stuttered.  
The woman nodded and smiled even more as tears came to her eyes.  
"Yes honey, it's me."  
Goku stood there in shock for a few seconds before sweeping Chichi into his strong, warm arms, crying out in utter joy. Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku's back, embracing him closer. She soothed him softly when she felt him shake and cry quietly.  
"Don't cry Goku." Chichi whispered.   
"I'm sorry." Goku said quietly as he buried his face in Chichi's hair. "I've missed you so much Chichi, I thought I'd never see you again, oh kami I…"  
Chichi faced her husband and placed a finger on his lips and smiled.  
"I know Goku." Chichi said. "I've missed you so much too."  
"So have we father."  
Goku spun to his left and gawked again.  
"Gohan! Goten!"  
Goku's two sons smiled and fled into their father's embrace, all three talking at once, trying to say hundreds of things at the same time.  
"H-How? H-How is this possible?" Goku finally managed to ask.  
Gohan and Goten beamed at their father and stepped aside so he could see Halo, who been watching from a distance.  
"I asked a favour this afternoon from an old friend dad." Halo replied. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to remember it."  
Goku gave a small laugh and hugged Halo tightly; tears streamed down both their faces.  
"Thank you Halo." Goku whispered. "Thank you so much."  
Halo smiled and burst into small sobs and clung to her father even tighter. Halo then turned around the look at her mother and two brothers. She then smiled and ran into their waiting arms. Finally, she could get to know her mother and two brothers for a while.  
  
Bulma walked past the large dance floor and on outside. She swore she saw someone who she recognised, but when she did get outside, there was no one there. Bulma sighed, shrugged and turned around to go back inside. As she walked under a large shadow, she felt a pair of strong hands touch her shoulders. Bulma was flooded with fear and thought she was going to be attacked. Bulma turned around and kicked the stranger as hard as she could and backed off sharply as he gave a yelp.  
"Ow! What was that for woman?!" The voice yelled out.  
Bulma froze and began breathing very fast. She jumped in shocked as she heard another voice give a laugh.  
"Are you okay dad?"  
Bulma could feel her heart beating at a million miles an hour. She took tiny steps closer to the two strangers. Her heart knew who they were, but her mind could accept it. As she drew even closer, light from the gazing moon shone upon the two figures. Bulma froze again, struggling to breathe.  
"I'm still waiting for an answer woman! Why the hell did you kick me?!"  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, flinging herself into his arms.  
She buried her head in his chest and clung on to him with an iron cast grip, sobbing in joy all the while. Vegeta was awe struck, weary and some-what hesitant at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around Bulma and pulled her even closer, resting his head gently on her head. Trunks came closer to the side and hugged his mother and father tightly, tears dripping down from his eyes.  
  
"Oh gosh, where is everyone?" Marron asked.  
"Yeah, even I'm getting a little suspicious." Videl said.  
"You think they're okay?" Pan asked, some concern in her voice.  
"Oh look over there! It's Halo!" Bra said. "And Goku and…oh dear kami!"  
Everyone looked to where Bra was and their mouths dropped to the floor.  
"It…It can't be!" Krillin stuttered.  
Marron turned around to the other side of the hall and yelled out.  
"Bra! Bra! Look!"  
Everyone then turned around and were doubly shocked.  
  
Tyler leaned against the wall, muttering to himself. He hadn't wanted to come out in the first place, but his mother and sister had made him. He was contemplating on whether to go back to the others and continue being angry, or just go home. Just before he could his decision, Bra ran up to him and grabbed his right arm in a rush.  
"Tyler! You've got to come with me quick!"  
Tyler was about to tell Bra to leave him alone, when he noticed that she had tears falling down both sides of her face. Tyler instantly became concerned.   
Had something happened to Bra, his mother or the others?  
"What? What is it Bra?" Tyler asked. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
"Just come with me!" Bra said, dragging Tyler behind her. "Hurry!"  
Tyler followed Bra as she led him back to the tables where everyone else were. He gasped and looked at the unfolding scene in shock and confusion. There were 5 extra people with his family and friends. Bra smiled and led him over to Where Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks where standing, everyone turned to watch. Tyler recognised them, but he needed to hear the words, and Bulma spoke.  
"Tyler, this is your father and your older brother."   
Tears clouded Tyler's eyes and he blinked several times to push them aside down his face then he nodded and smiled.  
"I know." Tyler whispered.  
Trunks smiled proudly at his younger brother, walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Though they had never met and never known each other, it was almost as if they had been together since the day the younger sibling had been born. A dormant brotherly bond was opened like the petals of a flower and it burned brightly in both their hearts. Vegeta walked up to the two brothers, smiled and held them both against him.  
"Father." Tyler whispered, burying his face against the side of Vegeta's chest. "I love you, I always have."  
"Hai, as have I." Vegeta whispered back to his younger son. "I'm proud of you."  
Using this silent moment, Halo rang up to the large stage where a band had just set up to perform. She requested a song then quickly ran back to join her family, now complete and reunited, not caring that it was just a short time. Soft music filled the air and as the lyrics were sung, the currents of love which had always been there, yet invisible to the mind, made themselves known.  
  
There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww, what's that so kawaii? It made me cry *sniff sniff* How was that? Want more? I hope so! R&R! 


	9. Just Like Old Times

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen.   
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. I hope you and everyone else like this fic ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 9-Just Like Old Times  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes and waited a few seconds to allow everything into focus. As he slowly sat up, he realised he was in his bed. The last thing he remembered was dancing with Chichi the previous night. Goku sighed to himself, thinking that everything that had happened was just a dream. He nearly found himself with teary eyes, when a sudden smell hit him. His eyes widened at the scent and as he sniffed the air he recognised it instantly. He let out a huge grin and leaped out from his bed.   
As usual, his nose never lied, for he spotted Chichi busy in the kitchen with Halo lending a hand.  
"Mmmm, that smells so good!"  
Chichi and Halo turned around and let out a few laughs as they saw Goku drooling at the sight of the cooking food.  
"I was wondering when you would wake up." Chichi said, walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his muscular body. "I knew the smell of my cooking was too much for you to resist."  
"Hai, it's my only weakness." Goku smiled, hugging his wife close against his chest. "I've missed it almost as much as I've missed you."  
"I can vouch for that!" Halo called from the kitchen.  
"I can imagine." Chichi said.  
As Goku sat at the large table and Halo and Chichi served up the food, the other occupants of the house awoke.  
"Well, I thought I recognised that smell." Gohan said, hoisting Pan on to his shoulders.  
"Ah! Careful father!" Pan yelled. "Aren't I a little too old for you to be doing that?"  
"You're only as old as you feel." Gohan replied with a smirk.  
"In that case, I feel like I was 100 years old." Videl said, yawning.  
"That was your fault for staying up too late last night." Gohan said.  
"My….MY FAULT????" Videl snapped, whacking her husband's arm. "You're the one who insisted on…"  
Videl was cut off when Gohan leaned to her and kissed her passionately, using one arm to hold her close to his body.  
"I know, but don't you love it when I do that?" Gohan asked in a whisper, touching his nose on Videl's.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Chichi opened it and came face to face with Colleen and Taran.  
"Who are you?" Chichi asked.  
Colleen and Taran looked at each other in confusion.  
"Oh Hi Colleen, Taran!" Halo said from behind her mother. "Don't worry mom, these are two of my best friends in the whole world."  
"Oh, in that case, come in." Chichi said.  
Colleen and Taran walked in and faced Halo.  
"That's you're mom?!" Colleen asked in disbelief. "I thought she was dead!"  
"Er…she is." Halo said, laughing nervously and putting a hand behind her head. "It's a long story."  
"Man it's crowed in here." Taran said. "Who's the guy with Videl and Pan?"  
"That's my oldest brother, Gohan." Halo replied.   
"Oh, Videl's husband and Pan's father!" Colleen said.  
"Yep. My second oldest brother, Goten, is still asleep right now." Halo said.  
"But they're both dead too!" Taran said.  
"Like I said, a long story." Halo said.  
Gohan, Videl and Pan sat down at the table just as Goten came into the scene. Everyone took one look at him and burst out laughing.  
"What? What's so funny?" Goten asked. "And why is it so dark?"  
"I need a camera!" Halo said, running off into her bedroom.  
"Yeah, talk about a Kodak moment!" Pan agreed.  
"What is so darn funny?" Goten growled.  
"Smile!"  
"Huh?"  
'Snap'  
Halo took a picture of her brother and smirked and as everyone carried on laughing.  
"Just tell me!" Goten yelled.  
"Well let's put it this way, I didn't know you're hair had a life of it's own." Gohan snickered.  
Goten looked in the mirror across the room and stared in horror. His hair had flopped down over his face.  
"Ahhh! Where's my hair gel?" Goten yelled, running off.  
Everyone burst into another fit of laughs.  
"That look on my uncle's face was priceless!" Pan laughed. "Can I have that photo aunt Halo?"  
"Sure, once it's developed." Halo smirked.  
"Give…me…that…camera." Goten growled threateningly.  
Halo let out a shriek before running out of the house with Goten in hot pursuit.  
"Ran aunt Halo, run!" Pan yelled, following Halo and Goten.  
"I'd better help before Goten kills his younger sister!" Gohan said, running off.  
"But what about breakfast?????!" Goku yelled, chasing the rest.  
Colleen, Taran, Videl and Chichi looked at each, sighed and shook they're heads.  
  
*Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corps*  
Tyler held his arms to his face as dust and small rocks fly at him. He whistled, deeply impressed by the awesome power up of his older brother. When the dust finally cleared, Tyler stared in awe of Trunks.  
"Wow Trunks, that's so awesome!" Tyler said. "Super Saiyan level 2 is so cool, but I can only reach level 1."  
Trunks smiled and ruffled Tyler's hair.  
"It's great that you can reach Super Saiyan mode, it takes a lot of hard work to reach the next levels."  
Vegeta smirked and walked next to his two sons and looked at Tyler.  
"Show me you're power Tyler."   
"It's not much to see since…"  
Tyler stopped when he saw his father glaring at him. Tyler shrugged and powered up. As dust and dirt circled his body, he growled loudly and looked into the sky. His hair straightened out, flowing in the air currents and flashed golden yellow as did his eyebrows and his eyes charged with aqua colour power. Screaming out to the world, Tyler broke the barrier and went in Super Saiyan mode.  
Trunks whistled and Vegeta smirked in approval.  
"Tyler is a whole lot more stronger than he says he is, much more than he thinks."  
"Like I said, not much to see." Tyler said.  
"Well Tyler," Vegeta spoke, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You'll be at the second level by the time we leave tomorrow."  
"Really? You think so?" Tyler asked. "How can you be so sure?"  
Trunks moved forward and whispered in his younger brother's ear.  
"One thing you mustn't do Tyler; never question our old man."   
Tyler burst out laughing and even Trunks laughed, but quickly stopped when they noticed a vein pop on Vegeta's forehead as he death glared his oldest son.  
"Old man?!"  
Trunks and Tyler looked at each other in horror and gulped, backing off.  
"Uh oh…"  
  
Gohan and Piccolo watched all the commotion the Z picnic was causing. Gohan let out the occasional laugh while Piccolo shook his head.  
"It's just like old times again, huh Piccolo?" Gohan said.  
"Yeah, annoying loud-mouths." Piccolo muttered.  
Gohan looked at Piccolo in surprise.  
"Considering the circumstances Piccolo, I would've thought you would join in the celebrations."  
"Me? Celebrate Vegeta coming back from the next dimension? You must be crazy from being too high up in the sky for so long." Piccolo replied gruffly.  
Gohan let out a loud laugh while Piccolo raised a concerned eyebrow.  
"Dear kami Piccolo, I never knew you had such a sense of humour!" Gohan said between laughs.  
Piccolo snorted in disapproval.  
"I was being totally serious."  
As Gohan finally calmed down, Piccolo looked at him and smiled.  
"But I have missed you kid."  
"Hai, I have you too." Gohan said, then glaring at his mentor. "And I'm not a kid anymore."  
Piccolo smirked and rested a hand on Gohan's shoulder.   
"No, you have your own kid to worry about."  
  
"Just look at them Chichi, don't they make such a perfect couple?" Bulma said, looking at Halo and Tyler talking together.  
"Just what are you implying?" Chichi asked suspiciously.  
"Exactly what I meant." Bulma replied.  
"I bet Vegeta wouldn't find that funny."   
"You can't stop the magic of love."  
"It might be working on those other two, Halo and Tyler's two friends."  
"You mean Colleen and Taran?"  
Bulma looked over at the two human teens talking and grinned.  
"You know, I think you're right."   
"Are there any prospects for Bra?"  
"How should I know?" Bulma asked. "She never tells me anything about her personal life."  
Chichi and Bulma looked up as Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten walked over and sat down next to them. Chichi smirked as Bulma wrapped her arms around her husband.  
"So Vegeta, how do you feel about being related to Goku?" Chichi asked.  
Bulma snickered, Goku looked confused, Goten began breathing fast, Trunks choked on his cola and Vegeta stared in shocked then looked at Bulma.  
"Why don't you go ask Tyler and Halo." Bulma said with a shrug, pointing at the two happy teens.  
Vegeta looked then death glared Goku.  
"What?" Goku asked. "What did I do now?!"  
"I hate you." Vegeta replied, folding his arms and pouting while Bulma and Chichi stared cracking up.  
  
"I can't believe the teachers are forcing us to go to that stupid dance!" Halo muttered. "For one thing, I can't dance and two I don't have a dance partner, so what's the point in me going? I'll just be left out and be bored all evening."  
Tyler smiled and looked at his glass of soda to hide his blushing.  
"I…suppose that…"  
Halo looked at Tyler.  
"What?"  
"Oh don't matter, it's silly." Tyler replied.  
"No go on, tell me." Halo said.  
"Well, I kinda…don't have a dance partner either so…if it's okay with you…well…do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Tyler asked, blushing even more.  
Halo giggled and smiled.  
"Sure."  
Tyler looked up.  
"Really?"  
"Sure, I'll go to the dance with you." Halo replied.  
"Because I'm the only one who's asked you, or because I'm the only one left to go with?" Tyler asked.  
"No, because you're the only one who's brave enough to ask me." Halo replied. "And because…well…you're cute."  
Tyler looked at Halo, then fell over twitching.  
"Oh my gosh! Tyler!" Halo yelled.  
  
Bulma nudged Vegeta and smiled.  
"See, we told you!"   
Vegeta death glared his wife and muttered choice curses under his breath, mainly about the injustice of being related to a third class baka.  
"Aww cheer up Vegeta." Bulma said, laying her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "It's not the end of the world."  
"Yes it is, now that Goten and Trunks will be brothers-in-law." Chichi pointed out. "They'll officially be the twins of mischief."  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other and smirked.  
Vegeta opened his mouth to protest when suddenly, a loud screaming noise filled the air. Everyone cried out and clamped their hands on to their ears.  
"What is that?!" Marron cried above the noise. "It's hurting my ears!"  
"Hey look, up there!" Yamcha yelled.  
Everyone looked up in the sky. A massive glowing ball of black energy was swirling and hovering above them. It looked and sensed evil.  
"What in hell is that thing?!" Trunks asked.  
Suddenly, the screeching noise stopped and everyone uncovered they're ears.  
"What's it doing?!" 18 asked.  
Suddenly, the black ball moved with lightning speed and impacted on Goku. It completely engulfed him in raw sinister energy and no one could break through the barrier it had put up around the Saiyan. They could see him screaming, but they couldn't hear it.  
"FATHER!" Halo cried, running to help him.  
When she was almost there, Vegeta grabbed her and kept her from reaching him. Halo growled viciously and yelled, kicking and struggling.  
"Let me go! Dad needs me! Let me go damnit! Father!"  
Piccolo was also holding Gohan back while Trunks held on Goten and Bulma kept Chichi away.  
"Don't touch it!" Bulma shouted. "Who knows what'll happen."  
"But it's hurting our father!" Goten yelled in fury. "It could be killing him!"  
Suddenly, bright cold blue electrical bolts flew from the energy shield, sending the Z Fighters diving for cover.  
"What's happening?" Bra cried over the noise of the lightning bolts.  
Then, the shield exploded violently. It took a few minutes for the dust and dirt to settle. All the Z Fighters stood up and looked at each other, equally shaken up.   
Suddenly, they all heard an evil laugh. They all stood their ground and prepared for a fight. The dust waved away with the wind, revealing Goku standing upright, looking fine, well it would've been Goku if not for a sinister smirk.  
"Dad?" Goten asked nervously.  
"Goten stay back!" Piccolo yelled. "That's NOT Goku!"  
"Let me guess, mind control!" Gohan growled, clenching his fists.  
Halo knew what they were saying was true, but her form quivered in fear. Not in fear of her life, fear that she would most likely end up fighting her father.  
"G-Guys…if dad is being controlled by something…does that mean…"  
"I'm NOT being controlled by anything!" Goku sneered. "I am who I was born to be from the very start once again. I am Kakarot."  
Before anyone had a chance to gasp, Kakarot disappeared and re-appeared behind Halo. He grabbed her arm painfully and smirked at her.  
"You're coming with me little girl."  
"Dad!" Halo yelped. "Stop it dad, you're hurting me!"  
"Are you deaf?! That brainless baka is gone and only I, Kakarot, exist now."  
Kakarot's head shot up to the others who were stepping towards him. He grabbed Halo across her chest and held her up his chest and put one hand across her neck.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kakarot smirked. "Not if you value this girl's life."  
Halo was in tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never imagined, even after what everyone had told her of the Saiyans, that Goku, her own father, would become evil and threaten her life. She prayed for it all to be a nightmare, but even her heart knew that it was real.  
"Please…don't do this." Halo pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Please, I'm begging you."  
"Scared are you? Afraid of death?" Kakarot smirked, licking his lips.  
"No..I'm not scared of death…I'm scared…for my father." Halo replied in a quiet whisper.  
Kakarot glared then looked at the others who were watching helplessly. Kakarot moved swiftly and blind to even the Saiyan eye and grabbed hold of Tyler. Vegeta growled in fury and reached to punch Kakarot's face, but he disappeared to quickly.  
"Now, if any of you wish to see these brats again, you'll do as I say." Kakarot said coldly.   
"My father will never do as you say!" Tyler growled, struggling to break free.  
"Quiet brat, or you'll be the only little prince here." Kakarot growled, using one hand to hold both teens and the other to grip Tyler's neck. "As I was saying, you'll do as I say if you want these kids back."  
"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Gohan glared.  
Kakarot smirked and laughed evilly.  
"I want you…to wait until I've had some fun with these brats!"  
With that, Kakarot disappeared using Instant Translocation. The Z Fighter stared at each other in disbelief and shock. Only Halo and Tyler could defeat Kakarot now and it would have to be on they're own. For not only had Kakarot left the area…he had left the planet…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!! What was that mysterious black energy? Will Halo and Tyler be able to defeat Kakarot and bring Goku back, or will there have to be a sacrifice to make it possible? R&R!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	10. Kakarot’s Return

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters Halo, Tyler, Taran and Colleen.   
Author's Note~Dedicated to my wonderful friends, Ty and TD and two new friends of mine, Taran and Colleen. Heheheh, I'm so proud of myself! While I've been on holiday, I've worked out EXACTLY what's gonna happen through out the rest of this story and I promise you that it's gonna be great! Also, some more good news, I have decided to do a sequel to this fic once I've finished it ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Dance Of A Little White Feather  
  
Chapter 10-Kakarot's Return  
  
  
  
  
Halo slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the dark surroundings. She filled with fear and confusion, shaking a little from it and from the cold. She turned around and looked behind her and saw Tyler lying unconscious beside her.  
"Tyler!" Halo cried, crawling to his side and gently shaking him. "Tyler! Tyler please wake up!"  
Tyler let out a few moans before his eyes opened and he sat up.  
"Huh? Halo? Where are we?"  
"I don't Tyler, but we're not on Earth anymore."  
Both teens were sitting in the middle of a huge dark and very rocky plateau, which stretched for miles in all directions. The sky was almost completely black, like Earth's sky was when the eternal dragon had been summoned, only without all the lightning.  
"Then, which planet are we on?" Tyler asked.  
"One as far away from Earth as you can get." A sinister voice spoke.  
Halo and Tyler spun and around and leapt to they're feet.   
"Father!" Halo cried.  
"No Halo!" Tyler commanded. "Keep back, that's not Goku!"  
"You should listen to the boy."  
"Then…who are you?" Halo asked.  
"And what in hell do you want with us?" Tyler added.  
"Were you both deaf when I took you? I am who I was before that brainless baka took over! I'm who I was born to be, a Saiyan warrior! I am Kakarot!"  
"Kakarot?" Halo asked.  
"Halo, did Goku never tell you about him?" Tyler asked in somewhat disbelief. "Kakarot is who your father would've been if he hadn't of hit his head when he was a baby. Kakarot is the Saiyan warrior your father never was."  
"I see Vegeta has taught you well young Tyler Briefs." Kakarot smirked.  
Tyler glared and growled at Kakarot, his fists clenched and ready for battle. Halo just stared in disbelief.   
"Then…where's my father?" Halo asked herself. "That energy ball…I sensed it was evil. Did it realise Kakarot from where he was being held within my father and now he's being surpressed? How do we get him back and how do we stop Kakarot? And where did that energy ball come from?"  
  
Not too far off, on a large cliff above the three Saiyans, a bunch of creatures that all looked like puppies and dogs had gathered and were watching the unfolding scene. Right at the front stood a young aqua and white puppy with an orange flower in front of her right ear. She turned and looked at a larger, pure white dog.  
"Father, who are these strangers?"  
"I do not know Paraffmon, but I fear that the black evil that escaped our world's heart has caused them to be here."  
At that point, a large white alicorn with pink and blue flowers around her neck, golden hooves and horn, rainbow mane and tail and blue eyes landed next to Paraffmon. She was called Feathers, an adopted child of the creature's family.  
"Is that what that black energy ball was?" Feathers asked in concern.  
"Hai, it was that." The white dog replied.  
The old male closed his eyes and a mystical grey aurora formed around him.  
"Now I see." He spoke. "The black evil of our world's heart has found it's way into the stranger with the orange Gi and has awakened a powerful and very sinister force within him which has been buried for many, many years."  
"Then those coming here is our fault." Paraffmon said. "We have to do something!"  
"This is none of our business." Paraffmon's father said. "Do not involve us in they're battle."  
"It's already become our fight!" Feathers said. "That black evil came from our world and that makes it our fault that one of those strangers are evil! We must fix it!"  
"Exactly!" Paraffmon agreed. "Let's go Feathers!"  
Paraffmon leapt upon Feather's back and the alicorn took the sky and flew down swiftly and silently towards Kakarot, Halo and Tyler.  
"Father! We must stop her!" A golden puppy cried.  
"No, we cannot." He replied. "For years I have known that this would happen and both of them would take a path which would take them from us, but this is they're destiny and we must not interfere in it. We can only wish them good luck and hope that they find what they have been searching for."  
  
"I'll repeat the question!" Tyler growled fiercely. "Why have you brought only us here? What do you want from us?!"  
"You two are the strongest of that pathetic group down on Earth." Kakarot replied with a wicked grin. "Once I defeat you, take your powers and kill you, I'll destroy them and your useless home and control the universe."  
"No! Father you can't!" Halo cried.  
"Yeah! There's no way in hell we're gonna let you do that!" Tyler added.  
"You girl are annoying me!" Kakarot growled. "Get it through you're thick head that you're father is gone forever!"  
"No! I don't believe you!" Halo yelled.  
"Don't listen to him Halo." Tyler instructed. "Goku's still there, we just have to find a way to reach him."  
"Then I'll kill you now so you won't have that chance." Kakarot smirked.  
Halo and Tyler froze as Kakarot began powering up. However, It was at that opportune moment that Feathers and Paraffmon arrived. Feathers sent a powerful blast of ki from her horn at Kakarot, but he dodged it. Feathers landed next to Halo and Paraffmon jumped down. Halo and Tyler stood awe struck.  
"Who are you?" Tyler asked.  
"The name's Paraffmon and this is my best friend, Feathers." Paraffmon replied. "We're inhabitants of this world. The reason that guy over there is evil is because black evil from our world's heart escaped and went into him. It's our fault this happened, so we're here to help."  
"Ahhh! Look out!" Tyler yelled.  
Everyone barely jumped out of the way as a huge Ki ball blasted the ground beneath their feet. Halo leapt up and grabbed Paraffmon as she tumbled through the air. At that moment, something happened between the two. A connect, a bond of eternal friendship had been formed between them, though they didn't know it yet.  
The four new friends landed together and faced Kakarot.  
"What the hell are we going to do Tyler?" Halo asked.  
"We have to fight him." Tyler replied.  
Halo was dreading that, she was hoping he wouldn't say it.  
"Isn't there another way Tyler?" Halo asked.  
"What do you suggest?!" Tyler growled. "Stand around trying to think of a plan while he beats us to death?! I don't call that much of a plan!"  
"But I…"  
Halo stared deeply into Kakarot's eyes. They were cold…harsh…evil, but even still she knew her father was still inside him somewhere, she could feel him. Tears began tumbling down from her eyes and down her face.  
"I…I can't hurt my father."  
"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!" Kakarot yelled, startling them. "THAT WEAKLING IS GONE!"  
Halo welled up as the tears kept falling.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Dust was spewed up around Halo as did brilliant blue lightning as she charged up into SSJ mode. But her power was far beyond that of an SSJ Saiyan and Kakarot knew it.  
"What the hell…"  
It was then that Tyler, Paraffmon and Feathers seized that moment of confusion to attack. Leaping up and turning SSJ, Tyler led the group into battle, but Halo didn't move. Despite that fact that Kakarot was know in control, she just couldn't find the heart to hurt her father, not after everything they had been through together.  
Tyler led with a powerful punch to the face, Paraffmon used her head to give a blow to the stomach and Feathers came in with a massive back kick. Halo winced and turned away, not wanting to witness her friends fighting her father.  
Paraffmon landed on Feathers' back and opened her mouth as an ice blue energy ball started forming.  
"LITTLE KAMEHAMEHA!"  
The Ki beam was extremely powerful and not thought possible to come from a creature of Paraffmon's size and form.  
Kakarot growled fiercely and held out a stretched palm, grabbing the powerful beam.  
"No way." Feathers muttered under her breath, neither her of Paraffmon believing their eyes.  
"Why don't you mind your own business, little pests!" Kakarot yelled, pushing the beam back.  
Mixed in with some of Kakarot's own power, the Ki beam overwhelmed the two creatures when it made contact with their bodies, hurling them into the ground. Halo and Tyler looked in shock at Paraffmon and Feathers, both lying motionless in a huge crater.  
"He…he…he just beat them like that…with one shot…"Tyler muttered.  
Tyler shook his head then turned back to Kakarot, still growling.  
"That doesn't matter! I'm the son of the Saiyan Prince and I will never give up!"  
Kakarot let out another cruel laugh.  
"I'm impressed by your determination boy. Yes, Vegeta has taught you very well indeed. I could use you to help me rule the universe."  
"Don't even think about asking me to join you!" Tyler yelled. "Because I won't! I'd never go against my family and friends and I'd NEVER betray my father!"  
"Suit yourself fool." Kakarot snorted in response. "What about you girl?"  
Halo froze as Tyler yelled an instant response of disapproval to her.  
"Halo, daughter, won't you take your place at my side?" Kakarot asked, extending a hand. "I can grant you anything and everything you wish, just like you always wanted as a little girl. Nothing will be beyond your reach."  
Somewhere deep inside Kakarot, another voice was screaming along with Tyler to Halo, screaming not to be fooled of false promises.  
Halo took a step back and slowly shook her head.  
"No…I can't…because you're not my father."  
Kakarot let his hand fall back down to his side.  
"Very well then."  
Suddenly, Kakarot disappeared and reappeared behind Halo. He grabbed her roughly and held her painfully against a tree, slowly raising his hand to her throat.  
"Then you'll be the first to die."  
"No! Let her go!" Tyler cried in horror.  
"Patience boy, you'll get your turn soon enough." Kakarot smirked with glee.  
Tyler growled as his eyes widened and his fists were clenched so tight that it drew blood. His breathing increased until it became furious rasps. In his mind, Tyler imagined Kakarot killing his friends…his family…Halo…  
Tyler screamed out to the world as dust whirled up and lightning flashed and thunder clashed into the provoking atmosphere. Kakarot watched intrigued, Halo watched in awe. Tyler's Super Saiyan aurora increased in intensity, as did the burning fury in his eyes. His muscles increased in size and his hair became sharper, spikier. Tyler's scream reached a new level as he was engulfed in power and smoke.  
It was over a minute before the dust finally receded and Tyler was revealed to Kakarot and Halo.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Kakarot smirked.  
Halo looked at her best friend in utter awe.  
"Tyler…"  
A blazing golden aurora with ice blue lightning flickering all around Tyler, his gaze was stern and full of rage and his eyes were burning with a passionate flame of pride.  
Tyler had transformed into a Super Saiyan level 2, just like Vegeta said he would.  
"Tyler, you've become a Super Saiyan 2." Halo whispered.  
Tyler lowered his head a little and vanished in a flash. He next appeared when Kakarot found a fist in his face. Tyler held Halo securely in his arms as they both watched Kakarot crash through a few large mountains of rock.. Halo felt her legs turn to jelly and she collapsed in Tyler's embracing arms. Burying her face in Tyler's chest, Halo let out some sobs.  
"Oh Tyler, what do we do? I can't fight my father even though he's become Kakarot again, I just can't."  
"It's okay Halo, you don't have to fight him." Tyler replied, kneeling down and placing Halo on the ground and brushing some black strands off her forehead.  
"Really?" Halo asked.  
"Really Halo." Tyler replied. "I'll take care of everything."  
Tyler then leaned down and kissed Halo's forehead lovingly then stood up and walked towards the fallen Kakarot. Halo watched with worry and tear filled eyes. She didn't realise until then how much Tyler cared for her. Tyler wasn't just going to fight to bring her father back, Tyler was fighting for her, to keep her safe from harm.  
Halo cried into her hands and cursed herself for not being brave enough to help Tyler.  
Kakarot glared angrily at Tyler and stood up. After to two just stared and glared at each other for a few minutes, Kakarot smirked.  
"Well, looks like things are about to get really interesting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Halo: Ooooooh, the plot thickens!  
Paraffmon: YAY! I'M IN IT! I'M IN IT! I'M IN IT!  
Feathers: ME TOO! ME TOO!  
*Paraffmon and Feathers start dancing around*  
Halo: Oh vey…just to say that Paraffmon is my Digimon, but she is NOT in this fic, she's just one of the inhabitants of that world Kakarot took Halo and Tyler to, same goes for Feathers. And Paraffmon and Feathers' appearance in this fic is of importance as it serves a purpose of which you'll find out later. Want more? R&R! 


End file.
